gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paramedics
Paramedics are mobile emergency personnel tasked in providing on-site treatment of injuries, as well as transport to the hospital. In the Grand Theft Auto series, paramedics, like the police and fire department, are a form of pedestrian that tend to respond to multiple pedestrian killings, providing every game in the series with a certain degree of realism as well as comedic effect. Behavior 2D Universe GTA1 & GTA2 In-game, paramedics usually appear after three or more pedestrians, either civilians or those of civil services, are killed by either the player or other NPCs. They arrive in groups of two in Ambulances (or the Medicar in Grand Theft Auto 2), and will attempt to revive the killed, with varying success; if the pedestrian is not mutilated by explosions or severe gunshot wounds, paramedics can revive the pedestrian. 3D Universe GTA III, GTA:VC, GTA:SA In most GTA III Era games, paramedics will always be successful in reviving downed characters (except for the burned ones in any game excluding GTA San Andreas, or the decapitated ones). Once successful, the previously deceased will now have full health and the paramedics will depart. An exception is Grand Theft Auto III, where the paramedics will have limited success in reviving people and will usually fail. If they are unable to revive the deceased, they will spray paint a silhouette of the body around it and the body will then disappear. This feature is not present in any other GTA game. HD Universe GTA IV As of Grand Theft Auto IV, paramedics have been made more realistic. The chance of reviving the fallen pedestrian now depends on how they were injured; for example, they will be unable to revive someone who was lit on fire, though they may easily revive someone who was beaten near-death. This is due to the then newly-implemented system of injury; pedestrians could be either entirely dead of simply severely injured depending on how it happened. If successful in reviving the pedestrian, they will limp to the back of the ambulance and enter it, then be driven to hospital. Paramedics have become known for their sense of humor; if successful in reviving a pedestrian, they may utter sentences such as "Oh, no insurance? Take an aspirin". If unable to revive someone, they will become frustrated and yell things such as "No, no! Don't you fucking die on me!" GTA V Paramedics once again returned in Grand Theft Auto V. Instead of only the ambulance's passenger, both paramedics will now tend to the injured. Due to the absence of the injury system, the revival attempt has been made simpler. Now, the change of revival is simply random. If the paramedics are not successful in reviving the deceased, they will now stand around the body while one examines the body and the other files a report. Pedestrians may gather around the body and watch, while police may arrive in the case of many murders. If revival is possible, the injured will enter the ambulance with the help of the paramedics and will be driven to hospital. officers guarding a crime scene as paramedics try to revive and file reports of the deceased on Vinewood Boulevard.]] Bugs There is a bug with the paramedics in GTA IV. As soon as they arrive to revive the pedestrian, one will get out and start to revive him. When you wave the camera away from him, you will see that he disappeared and that the paramedic driving the Ambulance will start to drive very recklessly, running over pedestrians, killing them, ramming into building and cars etc. This can get very annoying when doing a mission where the paramedics normally arrive after you kill someone, with the bug leading most likely to the player's death. Design Paramedics are commonly depicted as medical workers dressed in medical uniforms (basically a shirt, pants and rubber medical gloves, with the optional jacket) and portable medical equipment adapted for use outside hospitals. They are usually depicted dressed in blue, green or white uniforms. Upon arrival, most paramedics will utter dialog relevant to their job, primarily providing encouragement to the wounded; unusually, in Grand Theft Auto III, paramedics are also known to sing lines of songs from Flashback FM. Gallery paramedic - GTA II.jpg|Paramedics (in green uniforms)in GTA 2. Ambulance Drivers Threaten Industrial Dispute 2.jpg|Paramedics (in green uniforms) in GTA 3. paramedic - GTA VC.jpg|Paramedic (in blue uniforms) in GTA Vice City. paramedic - GTA SA.jpg|Paramedic (in white uniforms) in GTA San Andreas. Sb3e4g.jpg.png|Paramedics wearing reflective jackets in GTA IV. Paramedic-GTAV-AfricanAmerican.png|Paramedic in GTA V. Trivia * When the paramedics arrive to revive dead pedestrians, they may run over several other pedestrians in the process with the ambulance. * In GTA Vice City, Paramedics will not fight unless the player or a NPC destroy their ambulance, or If the player push or drive it too much away from them, usually, one of them will fight back, and the player can simply throw an in-game punch to them and they will run away. Ironically, the Paramedics will revive the pedestrian they themselves killed, and then try to kill the pedestrian again. * Again in Vice City, If you put the "Pedestrians get in your car cheat" they will get in your car, and If you put them out, they will enter your car and drive away. * Paramedics in GTA III will paint a white figure of the deceased pedestrian, If they are not successful in revival, this doesn't happen again in any GTA game. * If one where to call the Paramedics in a gunfight, they would not be very helpful, as they will run away like normal pedestrians. * Interestingly though, in GTA III and Vice City, no matter how many bullets are being fired, the paramedics will simply ignore them and will tend to any patient that can be revived. * In GTA V, if the player annoys the Paramedics in anyway, they will attack. See Also *Medicar *Ambulance *MS Paramedic Category:Medical Services Category:Pedestrians